Firstly the invention relates to a method of separating into parts the entrails package removed from a slaughtered bird, said package comprising gizzard, proventriculus, heart, lungs, liver, gallbladder and intestines. Secondly the invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out said method.
After the entrails package is removed from the body cavity of a slaughtered bird it has to be separated into parts, because said parts have different destinations. In this aspect it is of importance that this separating into parts of the entrails package occurs in a uniform and reproducible way, also at the high production rates applied at modern slaughtering lines.